plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Game versions of Plants vs. Zombies
There are versions of Plants vs. Zombies; the original, the Steam version, the iPod Touch/iPhone version, the iPad version, the Xbox version, the Game of the Year version, the Xbox 360 version, the Nintendo DS version, the DSi version, the Playstation 3 Version, the Windows Phone 7 and the online demo version (Web Version). Plants vs. Zombies are also avaible in many Languages too. Steam Version The Steam release of Plants vs. Zombies was on 5th May 2009 as the original available through Steam. It became different from the other versions when PopCap Games added 12 Achievements to the game on 8th May 2009. The game was updated to the Game of the Year edition, free of charge, on 8th August 2010. Differences *The Steam version was the same as the original, but with Achievements. However, the Achievements that could be unlocked were different than those in other versions with them. *The prices for the full version on Steam is $9.99 . a half prices of Non-Steam GOTY Version from PopCap which is 19.99 Online Demo Version Popcap have an online version of Plants vs. Zombies on their official website. It is essentially an online demo to encourage players to buy the full version. It is also avaible for Google Chrome (Can be only open by Google Chrome Web Browser), Facebook, PopCap Korean Site and PopCap Japanese Site. Differences thumb|300px|right|Survival: Endless (Night), Gameplay. As this is only a demo of the full game, it does not include much of the content in the full release. The main differences between the online version and the full release include: *A black and white Football Zombie called "Giga-Football Zombie" appears instead of the Gargantuar. *There are fewer plants available for use. *There are no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies. Instead, in Vasebreaker, it is replaced with dynamite which explodes much like the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *In-game advertisements between levels.thumb|300px|right|Vasebreaker (online Version) *Inability to save the game which is a disadvantage. *You can only play Adventure mode until Level 2-8 *There are fewer modes, with only Adventure Mode, Survival: Night (Endless) and Vasebreaker. *The Potato Mine being replaced with Squash *Codes not being included. Playstation 3 & XBOX 360 : Main Article '' Plants vs. Zombies PS3 & XBOX360. Plants vs. Zombies Playstation 3 & XBOX 360 is a Playstation 3 & XBOX 360 version of Plants vs. Zombies. This version of the game already came out with the XBLA and PSN Exclusive Mini-Game known as "Heavy Weapon". iOS Version : ''Main Article Plants vs. Zombies iPod Touch Version old revision. Plants vs. Zombies iPod touch Version is an with quick play mode and adventure mode and with updates. Also; Zen Garden Update, Achevements Update, and other updates in modes. It is without bacon, Marigold sprout and sprout. Plants Vs. Zombies for ipod touch version is smooth as a DS because it's a touch screen. DS Version : Main Article Plants vs. Zombies DS. The Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies was released on January 18, Extern view of the box cover 2011 in the US and May in the UK. It is a version of Plants vs. Zombies for the Nintendo DS. In addition to the usual content it includes Versus Mode, new Mini-games and new Achievements. The DS Card will automatically read the system username. The DS Version has lower quality than other versions. Android Version : Main Article Plants vs. Zombies Android. The Android version of Plants vs. Zombies was released on May 31, 2011, and was free on the day of release. anytime past is now $1.49.It also uses the unique Quick Play feature from the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad App Versions. When you play the Game you notice the Zombies in this Version are slightly shorter and have more strands of hair. The size of the .apk file is 73MB, so make sure to download with Wi-Fi only. It's not playable in the small screen Android device, The screen will be completely black. Plants vs. Zombies in Other Languages Plants vs. Zombies PC version is also available for many languages i.e. Japanese, Spanish, English, Dutch, Chinese, Korean and many more, they can be download separately in different PopCap Website. *It is unknown how could Plants vs. Zombies Chinese Version released while PopCap Chinese site has never found. *PopCap Korea is on NCSoft website. *The Japanese Version initial release of PvZ is GOTY Version. Plants vs. Zombies in other Languages avaible on XBLA too. Category:Content Category:Game versions